


Silent Comfort

by RandomestFandoms



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Bingo, Comfort, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Movie Night, One Shot, Pirates of the Caribbean References, could be seen as a relationship, gmw bingo, not maya friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomestFandoms/pseuds/RandomestFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of seeing Riley hurt, Farkle makes it his personal mission to make her laugh during their weekly movie night.  For GMW Bingo Prompts Pizza and Hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> To all Maya/Lucaya fans, this is not meant to bash either character or the ship, I like both, but it was needed for this plot

**Silent Comfort**

     “Guys, pizza’s here,” Farkle called out, opening the Matthews’ door.

     “Don’t bother with them, they won’t come up to breathe, let alone to eat,” Riley sighed, passing him the money and taking the pizza boxes.

     Movie night had been a tradition for the friends ever since they started high school, and two years later, it was still a weekly event.  Unfortunately, Zay was in Texas for Vanessa’s homecoming, and Smackle was studying for her SATs the next morning, meaning that Riley and Farkle were stuck with the most obnoxious couple imaginable.  Despite having long since moved on, Farkle knew that it always hurt Riley to see them together, wondering why she wasn’t good enough.  They curled together on their favourite armchair, trying to focus on The Princess Bride rather than their friends, but both were failing.

     “Riles, come with me,” he told her, gently nudging her off of his lap.  She complied easily, watching as he grabbed the pizza boxes in one hand, and her wrist in the other, dragging her to her room.

     “Farkle?” She asked eventually.

     “I know that seeing them together hurts you, Riles, and movie nights are supposed to be fun, so we’re going to have a movie night of our own,” he announced, releasing her wrist to pick up his laptop, which was still out from doing homework.

     “They’ll eventually notice that we’re gone,” she argued.

     Farkle smirked, and Riley found herself excited to hear his solution.

     “Not if they can’t find us,” she raised an eyebrow- her room would be the first place they checked.

     His smirk widened in reply, and he opened her closet door.  She realized his plan and grinned, grabbing pillows and blankets to make it more comfortable.  Her closet wasn’t huge, but there would be enough space if they cuddled, which they always did anyways.  She turned her bedroom light off and closed the door, following Farkle into their makeshift theatre.  He was pulling Pirates of the Caribbean up on Netflix, the only person to know that it was her favourite movie.  She sat down beside him, throwing her legs over his and leaning into him.  He pressed play before pulled the blankets up to cover them, handing her a slice of pizza.  She took it with a small smile, letting the comfort of _Farkle_ wash over her.  The two sat in easy silence for several hours, content to watch the first three movies and eat pizza in the dark.  They paused in the middle of At World’s End, just as Elizabeth became a pirate king, because they heard their friends’ voices.

     “Come on Huckleberry, why hasn’t the pizza arrived yet?” They heard Maya complain.

     “Shouldn’t we be more concerned about Riley and Farkle being gone?” Lucas asked.  They could hear the footsteps approach, so they closed the laptop and waited in the darkness. 

     “But pizza,” she whined.  Riley felt Farkle’s grip tighten around her, and slid all the way into his lap.  She knew that he was doing his best to offer her comfort, understanding how much it hurt that Maya was probably glad that they were gone so that she could keep making out with Lucas, without giving away their hiding place.  They heard the door open, and close again a minute later.

     “They’re not in her room,” Lucas determined, and their bodies shook from containing their laughter.

     Hearing the footsteps fade away, they opened the laptop and resumed the movie, neither mentioning that this was their best movie night ever.


End file.
